dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichiro Pendragon Alastor/Relationship
Former Peerage Moki, Mako, Yuko, Maria, Julie, Abigail, Addison, Elizabeth, Freya, Julie, Rachel, Bell, Lilian, Siri, Amelia Zagan Ichiro was the only boy out of the entire peerage. Out of all the girls it is revealed that Freya was the one he was closest to and while they weren't lovers, he saw her as a older sister. Maria was the knight who taught Ichiro how to fight with a sword before Shigure taught him. Moki was the one who would always use her twilight healing sacred gear to heal Ichiro when he was hurt by Amelia's abuse. Siri was the queen of Amelia and she didn't go abusive until after she died when Amelia tried to use her peerage to steal one of the holy sword from a church in England. It is also revealed that Ichiro was in love with Amelia until she started acting abusive and he began to fear her. Ichiro, Rachel, and Julie were the youngest three, Rachel and Julie were both 15 and 16 respectively and both rooks. Ichiro and Siri were revealed to have a good relationship, and Siri was the one who taught Ichiro about the Power of Soul he possessed and how to use his demonic magic, and she was the one who Ichiro saw in his vision before killing Amelia. Student Council Meguri Ichiro and Meguri are shown to be the best on terms of a relationship. With her being the only one to stand up for Ichiro when Reya and Yura were talking about how creepy he is and calling him a monster and evil. Sona Saji Yura Occult Research Club Rias "The Creepy girl who forces me to sleep with a white haired psycho" Koneko "The white haired psycho who steals my lunch money and beats me up" Kiba "I don't know, there's just something about his face that pisses me off" Akeno "Just plain creepy" Issei "The only person I can actually like, at least all his energy is focused on looking up girl's skirts so not much of a threat to me. And hey, he's actually pretty funny however he's too weak" Disciplinary Commitee Sora Lockhart Ichiro's best friend ever since they were young boys in the St. Anne's orphanage. Ichiro instantly took a liking to Sora since he was the one who protected Ichiro from bullies since Ichiro was too small and softhearted to protect himself. Both boys are shown to care about each other, and always have each other backs. they engaged in goofy arguments and antics that sometimes lead to their own punishment. Yukina Ichiro's partner-in-crime, when Ichiro initially meets Yukina he initially distrusts her, because of her seductive and arrogant attitude however Ichiro later requests that she becomes his partner-in-crime once they both agree that there are a lot of goals they both wish to accomplish, the main one being for Ichiro to get stronger and Yukina's goal of making a name for herself without the help of her parents or the silver spoon she was born with. Initially Yukina reveals she actually has a crush on Ichiro and loves to drink his blood describing it as "very sweet". Contracts Ichijou Hideyoshi A 26 year old man who was able to become the youngest surgeon in his field due to the use of his sacred gear Zenith Perception, which allowed him to examine the insides of a person's body, also allowing him to use his body with complete precision. However after a car accident he lost his hands and thus his only solution in order to regain his career and life back was to use the Alastor Devil's Contract. After helping his hands to heal, Ichiro and Ichijou then form a contract and he gives Ichiro a Japanese sword that belonged to his great-grandfather, a well known samurai, as payment to seal their contract. Ren A middle school boy who was being bullied by older students from another school district. When he tried to get help the boys would accuse him of being a liar and due to their influence on the school board they would get away with it. With no one else to turn to he asks Ichiro to give him justice. Ichiro later caught them on tape bullying a group of younger students, when they tried to attack him he beat them up and some individuals were later charged with assault by law enforcements and later the gang was disbanded thanks to Ichiro's actions. Ren and Ichiro then formed a contract and Ichiro is gifted a simple brass ring, which despite having no worth to Ichiro met the qualifications to seal their contract.